Protective Of Their Charge
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Twins hurt Kristin's feelings, they have to face not only Ratchet, but Megatron and Soundwave too. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Protective Of Their Charge**

Kristin was at the Autobot base waiting for Soundwave to come. She had a science report she had to do before Christmas break and he had promised to help her find a subject to do the report on. As she was waiting, she saw the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, coming towards her and talking. "Hi," she said to them with a smile.

They looked around to see who had said that and then saw her after a moment. "Oh, it's one of the creatures Prime lets on base," said Sunstreaker rudely.

"I'm surprised at that, considering they aren't like us and are always in the way," said Sideswipe.

Kristin felt a bit hurt by that and looked up at them. "I'm not always in the way," she said.

"Well, you're in our way now," said Sunstreaker. "So move it!"

"Yeah, move it," said Sideswipe. "You humans are nothing more than pests, just like the Decepticons."

Now Kristin was really feeling hurt and she moved back as they walked by her and she headed off for the base door, tears running down her face as she decided to head to the top of the butte so that she could be alone.

* * *

Smokescreen, who had been looking for Ultra Magnus to report back from patrol, overheard the conversation between the twins and Kristin. He had met her the other day and thought she was a cool human, especially when she told him she liked race cars. Well, that led him to taking her racing and she had told him about herself and about how she had met Soundwave and Megatron, the first of who was protective of her and the latter who allowed Kristin to be around him and he didn't mind. That had surprised Smokescreen and he had admitted he hadn't thought a human could change two Decepticons, but she was proof that a human could accomplish the impossible when their mind was set to it. The compliment had made Kristin smile.

Now, he saw she was crying and he frowned. The twins hardly thought before they spoke and that got them in trouble most of the time. The racer Autobot sent a quick message to Ultra Magnus that he'd be there shortly to give his report and then headed off to find Ratchet, knowing the medic was Kristin's primary guardian.

He found not only Ratchet, but Soundwave and Megatron as well as all three had been standing by the communications computer, keeping an eye out for any rogue uprisings. Although Megatron had declared peace, there would always be rogue warriors still battling, even though the war was over.

Smokescreen cleared his throat to get their attention and told them what he had seen and heard between the twins and Kristin.

"They made her cry?!" Ratchet asked, anger in his voice.

Soundwave growled, his tentacles coming out and beginning to look like coiled snakes ready to strike. "I'll deal with them," he said tersely.

"Wait, Soundwave," said Megatron, making the other one stop and look at him. "While I agree those two need to be taught a lesson for making Kristin cry, perhaps a non-violent method would be more…how do humans say it?"

"More effective?" Ratchet supplied.

"Yes," the former leader of the 'Cons said with a nod. "Soundwave, do you remember that serum Shockwave accidently created one day, the one that had amusing effects on Starscream?"

"Yes, I remember," said Soundwave. "Starscream couldn't stop laughing and you ordered the Vehicons to tickle torture him while all of us watched. The result was Starscream was greatly embarrassed and was too subdued to even dare try anything to take over your throne for a few months, if I recall correctly."

Megatron nodded. "I ordered Shockwave to hand over the rest of that accidental serum and have kept it on hand just in case," he said. "I think those twins could use a dose to learn some humiliation and perhaps also learn to respect humans, as we have learned?"

Ratchet looked thoughtful. "Well, tickling does cheer Kristin up when she's upset," he said. "And that is our goal when we tickle her, correct?"

The other two nodded. Smokescreen quietly slipped away to go give his report to Ultra Magnus, making a mental note to never upset Kristin, as her guardians were very protective of her.

Soundwave looked at Megatron. "It's too bad we don't have any more Vehicons to do another tickle torture," he said. "But perhaps Ratchet and I could build a tickle machine?"

Megatron nodded thoughtfully. "Ratchet, can you make a ground bridge to my base and I'll grab the serum and material I can find for you two to build the machine?" he asked.

Ratchet nodded and did so before allowing himself to smirk. Soundwave noticed and had a feeling he knew why, because he was smirking too. Those twins were going to pay for making Kristin cry and he then set up Laserbeak to rest nearby and be ready to record. "We should have a backup, in case those two think to hurt Kristin's feelings again," he said to the medic.

"I think they've rubbed off on us," Ratchet groaned a little, but then looked determined. "But they've been asking for it for a long time. And what's the best way to outdo a prankster than to prank them?"

"And do so to where they'll think twice before doing so again," Soundwave agreed.

It didn't take long to get the machine built and Soundwave sneaked up on the twins and grabbed them, having no trouble holding them in his tentacles as he made sure the tentacles were wound tight around the twins to keep them from getting away. Dragging them to the medbay, he released them and Ratchet and Megatron grabbed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe respectively and pinned them to the medical berths Ratchet had set up. Soundwave quickly helped by snapping the restraints in place on the twins' wrists and ankles. The twins couldn't move as their three captors glared at them.

"You two hurt Kristin with your words," Ratchet growled at them.

"Why do you even bother having humans on base?" asked Sunstreaker. "They're a pain."

Megatron and Soundwave both growled at that before Megatron smirked. "You'll be eating those words in a moment," he said as he held up a syringe with the tickle serum in it. Soundwave held up another one and they both looked at Ratchet, who smirked and nodded.

"It's time," he said as he pressed a few buttons on the tickle machine, giving it the commands it needed while the former 'Cons injected the serum into the twins' arms, with a lot of ear-bashing from the trapped twins.

"Alright, let's see how long it will take them to 'eat those words', as you put it, Megatron," said the medic.

"I have a feeling it won't be long," said Megatron with a nod as all three headed out, leaving the twins to their 'punishment'.

* * *

Kristin was sitting beside Cliffjumper's grave when she heard a jet engine and turned to see Megatron transform and land. "There you are," he said. "Soundwave, Ratchet, and I have been looking for you."

"Oh, I was just enjoying the day," she said, which was somewhat true.

Soundwave then landed and scooped Kristin up in his hand. "Kristin, Smokescreen told us that he overheard the twins and you earlier," he said, cradling the girl to his chest so that she could hear his spark beating. "And what those two motormouths said wasn't true."

She looked up at him. "Are you sure I'm not in the way?" she asked.

"Never," said Megatron firmly. "You aren't and never will be 'in the way', as you put it."

"Because you're not only our friend, but also our charge," said Soundwave. "And you know how protective myself and Ratchet can get of you."

Kristin giggled a little bit and Megatron smiled. "I too am becoming protective of you, Kristin," he said.

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

He smiled. "You've 'rubbed off on me', as you humans say," he said with a chuckle.

Kristin smiled again as the two brought her back into the base where Ratchet was. The medic instantly accepted Kristin from Soundwave and comforted her as she clung to him.

"Kristin, there is a country concert in the next city," said Ratchet. "I believe it's your favorite band."

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "I wish I could go see them."

"And you will," said the medic as he set her down and transformed, allowing her to get in. The two former 'Cons chuckled as they checked on the twins to see the machine was doing its job and Laserbeak was still recording.

* * *

Kristin couldn't believe that Ratchet was taking her to the country concert and they found a spot that was a good distance from the concert, but then Ratchet used a projector he had been working on and with the help of a far-seeing camera he had with him, he projected the concert in a hologram image in front of where they were sitting. Kristin was thrilled because they had the best seats and it was like a private concert. The medic smiled as he saw the young girl he was fond of smiling and singing along to some of the songs the band was playing. Sadly, the concert only lasted for a couple hours as the band was booked to be elsewhere later that day, but Kristin was still happy she got to see her favorite country band perform.

"Next time, I'll get you a ticket for a front-row seat," Ratchet promised her.

"That would be cool," said Kristin. "But this was just as fun."

"I know what else is fun," said the medic as he scooped her up and began tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RATCHET! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed out.

Ratchet only chuckled and made his finger vibrate into her neck, which made her squeal. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo," he teased her. "Who's is my ticklish charge? Hmm?"

Kristin couldn't fight off the tickle torture as Ratchet tickled her neck good before letting her up and taking her back to the base. Megatron was outside waiting for them and nodded to Ratchet, who handed Kristin to him. "Kristin, have you been to that amusement park called 'Six Flags'?" The former leader of the 'Cons asked.

"No, I haven't," she said.

"Then that's where we're going."

Ratchet watched as Megatron transformed, placing Kristin in his cockpit. She was stunned, but then quickly put on the safety belt. When she was securely strapped in, Megatron took off. Ratchet smiled as he went in to check on the twins and gave the machine some more commands to increase the tickle torture. The twins were both laughing too hard to protest as the machine and the tickle serum assured that they'd be laughing for a long time.

* * *

Kristin was so excited to be going to the amusement park that she couldn't stop herself from dancing around in her seat. Megatron chuckled at seeing her happy and landed, turning on his hologram as they both went in.

About three hours later, he was wondering if he had been in his right mind to take Kristin to Six Flags as he was feeling a bit queasy from some of the dizzying rides and the teenage girl was on a sugar rush, but then he saw the big smile on her face and smiled, deciding that he did the right thing.

After a bit, he took her back to his alt-mode, but she was still hyper and jumped on his back, taking him by surprise as he staggered to not fall down as she giggled. Chuckling, he stood up, making sure she landed on her feet on the ground before grabbing her from behind and blowing raspberries into her neck.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kristin squealed, laughing as she tried to stop his tickle attack, but he just kept at it for a bit until she nearly collapsed, but he helped her stay upright. "That was mean," she said with a small pout that didn't last.

"Perhaps, but it was worth it," he said, smiling. "Now, come. We should get back."

Kristin climbed up into his cockpit. "By the way, I saw Ratchet smirking earlier. What's going on?" she asked.

Megatron chuckled. "You'll see later on," he said as they flew back to base.

Soundwave saw them coming and opened the door to let them in, seeing Kristin jump out of Megatron's cockpit and race up to him, grabbing the tentacle that he sent towards her and holding on as he lifted her up into his hand. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

She nodded. "Oh, yeah!" she said happily, making him chuckle.

"Well, I believe I promised you I'd help you find a topic for your science paper," he said. "I think I know the perfect topic."

"What?" Kristin asked.

Soundwave chuckled again. "Jump in and I'll show you," he said, transforming to his alt-mode. She got in and he took off for the sky. About fifteen minutes later, thanks to his speed, Soundwave landed at a huge planet and star observatory. Kristin gasped when she saw it. "Wow, it's huge," she said.

"There's more wonder inside," her friend said with a chuckle as he let her out and transformed before picking her up and heading down to the observatory. The guard waved at them and let them through.

There wasn't anyone else around, but Kristin saw a dedication plaque and was surprised it was dedicated to Soundwave. He chuckled again when she pointed it out. "I felt there was so much about the stars that humans should know and so helped them build this place and gave them the star charts and knowledge I had so they can teach young minds like you more about the universe," he said.

She smiled at that and they explored the whole observatory, the teenager absorbing all the information she saw and read. She smiled again. "This will be the best report I've ever done," she said.

"I have no doubt about that," said Soundwave as he watched her eyes go wide as she learned more about the planets and stars. After they had seen everything, they headed out and Kristin was bursting with happiness.

"Thank you, Soundwave," she said. "You, Ratchet, and Megatron are the best."

He smiled at her. "Will you feel the same way after I do this?" he asked and one tentacle grabbed her gently while another one tickled her neck, making her laugh and squirm until the tentacle holding her gently dropped her into Soundwave's hand and he used both a tentacle and one finger to tickle her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kristin laughed hard as Soundwave tickled her good, making her laugh so hard that she began coughing. He immediately stopped and rubbed her back. She smiled and caught her breath.

"Are you feeling alright, Kristin?" Soundwave asked her.

She nodded. "Yes," she said.

Soundwave then got a call from Ratchet and nodded. "Time to get back," he said and took her back to base. When they got to the medical ward, the twins were gone, having run off as soon as Ratchet and Megatron had released them and Laserbeak went back over to his master, who placed the video chip that Laserbeak had given him into the computer.

For quite a while, they were all laughing as they watched the video of the twins being tickled and them laughing and begging for it to stop. "They know of this," said Ratchet.

"And we told them we show it to the base if they hurt your feelings again, Kristin," said Megatron.

She giggled. "You guys can be so evil sometimes," she said.

"Only when it comes to getting 'revenge' on those who hurt our charge," said Soundwave as he gave her neck a playful tickle to make her giggle again before they settled down to watch the rest of the video.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
